mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Yandere-chan
Yandere-chan is the protagonist and the main character of Yandere Simulator. Her goal in the game is to eliminate 10 rivals who have a special interest in Senpai. Name Yandere-chan's official first name will either be Ayano, Ayane, or Ayana, as YandereDev would like to have her name include "yan" in it somewhere. YandereDev is currently leaning towards Ayano because there are fewer Google searches for that name. As of the October 8th, 2015 Build, Yandere-chan's name is displayed as "Ayano Aishi" on social media. Her name is also shown as "Ayano Aishi" in the credits. "Aishi" is now Yandere-chan's canon last name. Yandere-chan will be nicknamed "Yan-chan" by other students, but teachers will refer to her by Yandere-chan's surname (Aishi) or full name. Appearance Yandere-chan has fair skin, black hair that is tied into a ponytail, and very dark grey eyes. She is 165cm tall (5 feet, 4.96 inches), weights 43.5 kg (95.90 lbs), and has average-sized breasts (which is unlikely for some animes). She's seen wearing a white and navy blue uniform shirt with a red mini scarf, a matching navy blue skirt, black stockings and black shoes. Her uniform can be customised. In all uniforms, she wears her signature black thigh-high stockings. In the future, she may gain a new ponytail which will be very similar to her current hairstyle, but is an original asset. If she has murdered a student, her uniform and the rest of her body will become bloody. When visibly insane, Yandere-chan will become hunched over, twitch erratically, have dilated pupils and the top half of her face will cast a dark shadow. .]] There used to be an easter egg where if she ran behind the Confession Tree located at the back of the school, she would be wearing a red and black version of the default uniform. This, however, was removed after being reported countless times as a "bug". There are several other easter eggs that alter her appearance, those being 47 Mode, Bad Time Mode, Bancho Mode, Cirno Mode, DK Mode, Falcon Mode, Galo Mode, Hateful Mode, Punch Mode, Huntress Mode, Punished Mode, Slender Mode, Titan Mode, and X Mode. The Easter Eggs that don't alter her appearance are Bad Romance Mode, a mode where a Stand from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure follows the player around, and Spooky Mode, a mode where every female NPC turns into a skeleton. The player can also change her appearance by altering the streaming assets folder. The player can give her different hairstyles by pressing the H key. The player can give her eye-wear accessories using the P key. They can also give her random miscellaneous accessories using the O key. The < and > keys decrease/increase her bust size. In the final game, Yandere-chan's hair will not be customisable during gameplay. When Yandere Vision is active, Yandere-chan's body will be outlined in black. Personality and traits Yandere-chan is, as her name suggests, a yandere; one who will go to any lengths, even murder, for her love. She suffers from a fictional type of insanity. Her behaviour does not perfectly match the definition of either a sociopath or psychopath, but she is capable of actions that only a psychopath would consider taking. In the first intro cutscene, Yandere-chan was not inherently a yandere; she was coaxed into it by Info-chan, and was apprehensive of the idea of killing another person. She was just a lovesick schoolgirl who wanted a boyfriend. She didn't even seem to consider killing Osana before Info-chan brought it up. This personality, however, is outdated, and is stated by YandereDev himself that it does not correctly characterise Yandere-chan's true nature. In the second intro, Yandere-chan is instead very emotionless, apathetic, and speaks with a deadpan expression. She had been this way since as far back as she could remember, before meeting Senpai for the first time. She would do anything to prevent people from getting with Senpai, even if it meant killing them; Yandere-chan does not have the ability to feel emotions, empathy, or remorse. She does not feel guilt or shame for harming others. She knows what the general people consider to be "wrong", but she just doesn't care. Overall, Yandere-chan is a blank slate whose personality is determined by the player's actions and choices, but all Yandere-chans have the capacity to commit each of the possible actions in the game. Yandere-chan's "hobby" is trying to convince everyone around her that she's just a normal girl. She buys manga, plays video games, and rides a bike to project the image of a normal girl. However, she does not enjoy any of it. She isn't incredibly talkative by default and will only speak when necessary. Trivia *Yandere-chan’s face is on this wiki’s “Devoted” badge which a user is awarded for editing this wiki everyday for 30 days. Category:Japanese Category:Serial Killers Category:! Category:Tottal psychos Category:Characters with double personalities Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Swiss Category:French